


Naraku Simps For Christmas

by ligmageass



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28441284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ligmageass/pseuds/ligmageass
Summary: Kikyo is an e-girl twitch streamer and Naraku is her loyal simp.
Relationships: InuYasha/Kikyou (InuYasha), Kikyou/Naraku (InuYasha)
Kudos: 5





	Naraku Simps For Christmas

It can be difficult to be a lonely twentysomething on Christmas Eve, and no one knew this better than Naraku. It was the time to be with the one you love, sitting by the fire and watching It’s A Wonderful Life. Maybe take a break in there somewhere to get some snacks. You’d get all bundled up together, brave the snow slowly piling on the roads, and walk into a convenience store like the one Naraku worked in to rub your Christmas cheer right in his face.

At 8pm, his shift finally ended. He turned over the register to Jeff the Stoner, who probably didn’t even know it was Christmas Eve, and stepped out into the winter wonderland to make his way home. Snow fell slowly, just enough to be beautiful but not enough to cause any traffic accidents, a true Christmas Miracle. Naraku didn’t notice. He pulled out his phone, his hand growing cold in the winter air, and opened up his banking app. Yep, the direct deposit had gone through. Taking all the holiday shifts this week had really paid off. He trudged back to his small apartment through the still-falling snow, more of a nuisance than magical, and felt the weight of the world lift off his shoulders as he walked through the door.  _ She _ would be there. 

He tried not to betray his excitement as he took off his wet shoes as if he were being watched, as if his small apartment ever held anyone except himself. His lonely predicament still brought a tiny twinge of shame, but that was far outweighed by the dopamine absolutely flooding his brain as he turned his gaming PC on. He didn’t even have to type the full url anymore, just the first letter of  [ www.twitch.tv/shrinemaidenkikyo ](http://www.twitch.tv/shrinemaidenkikyo) would do. He’d seen on her twitter that she’d gone live at 5pm, three hours ago. Missing that much content pained him. Going back and watching the vods just wasn’t the same, he knew from experience.

“Okay guys, I think we’re almost done with the outside,” she dispassionately intoned into the thousand-dollar microphone that his donations had helped fund. Her low tones came across perfectly in his five hundred-dollar headphones. It was as if Naraku had fallen into a cool swimming pool on a hot day. He was in heaven. He checked the description to see what was going on: “Building the Higurashi Shrine in Minecraft! !donate”. She wore the red and white shrine priestess uniform, completing the serene tableau. 

“Merry Christmas Kikyo” he typed into the chat. He was subscribed, of course, so she would pay more attention to his message. Text flashed across the screen: “MirokuTunnel has donated $100: Hope this helps you have a great Christmas!”. Naraku’s tranquility was shattered. Just who did this Miroku guy think he was anyway? As if Kikyo would notice this desperate attempt to get her attention.

“Thank you for the one hundred,” Kikyo replied. “Now, do I have enough wood to complete the inside of the shrine? Or should I go back and chop down some more trees? What do you think, chat?” The replies were mixed, with both “YES YOU’RE FINE” and “NO GO CHOP SOME MORE” flooding through the chat. Naraku ignored her query. He had bigger fish to fry. He sent in his first donation.

“Oh, thank you for the four hundred,” Kikyo read. “ ‘Seeing your stream made my Christmas Eve.’ Merry Christmas to you too!” 

Naraku couldn’t believe it. His name had been right there onscreen for her to read! This was a catastrophe. Four hundred dollars down the drain. That Miroku guy had only donated one hundred, yet it was he whose name was spoken by that golden throat, had passed those honeyed lips. 

“Okay, since Miroku was today’s top donor, he gets to choose two Youtube videos for me to watch on stream,” Kikyo announced. “Miroku, you can DM them to me now.”

Miroku! Miroku! Miroku! It was too much for a man to take. Naraku checked the bottom of his screen; Miroku had donated $583.26 over the course of the last three hours. Of course. That bastard had a three hour head start on him, that was the only reason he’d prevailed. In terms of devotion to Kikyo, Naraku was unmatched--and he intended to prove it.

His fingers trembled over his keypad as he typed in the dollar amount. This really wasn’t right, he couldn’t afford this amount. On screen, Kikyo laughed as she watched a cat react to being told it was adopted. “Miroku, those videos were great! You made my night.” It was all too much for Naraku to bear. He would just have to eat ramen noodles for the rest of the month. He pressed enter.

“Okay, we have a one thousand dollar donation: ‘Kikyo, thank you so much for all the streams this year. I live alone and watching your stream every day makes me feel a little less lonely.’ Wow, thank you so much, this is so generous! We reached our goal for a new graphics card!” She turned and sipped from a Red Bull. “Oh, no, the message disappeared! Now I don’t know who sent it!”

Dozens of ten dollar donations (the minimum amount) filled the stream. “It was me Kikyo.” “It was totally me, I saved Christmas.” “Here’s 10 bucks, can I see your toes?” Naraku couldn’t read them. His capacity for interpreting information had been completely shut off. How could this have happened? His entire savings, flushed down the drain, all for what? So some woman he didn’t even know could get a new graphics card? So he could hear her speak his name, to have this crown jewel in the human tiara acknowledge his lonely existence? She could just go through the donation logs to find his name, but she wasn’t going to do that. Instead, she was watching a video of a guy slipping on his skateboard and dropping his taco on the ground. He was that guy. No, he was that taco. She laughed, the sound of windchimes in spring. And he was the dirt, the dirtiest dirt that could never ever grow flowers. 

The neighbors in the apartment next door were having a party. He could hear the sound of laughter and happy shrieks through the thin walls. Was he to be forever denied happiness? No, he would not. He still had one more ace up his sleeve.

***

Naraku was alone again on New Years Eve, but that didn’t matter. In fact, he wasn’t really alone. He had Kikyo’s stream right there. He’d called out of work, seriously pissing his manager off, but that didn’t matter anymore. All that mattered was today’s stream: Kikyo’s Monthly Mailbox. He watched with bated breath as she unwrapped late Christmas presents, ugly fanart (what artist could ever capture her beautiful visage?), and gag gifts like the guy who’d sent her a single marble tucked away inside of four increasingly small cardboard boxes. Only a total dickhead would do something like that.

“Miroku, you are too funny,” Kikyo said. “All that effort for a single marble? How long did that even take you?” She chuckled. She had a habit of holding the back of her hand up to her mouth when she laughed that drove Naraku crazy. “Okay, we have one package left, then we’re gonna play Among Us with Kyoko and LumInvader79 and some other people.”

This was it. The moment of truth. Her slender fingers tugged the wrapping off his gift, shipped priority mail with the last of his meager savings. She opened the box and removed the card first.

“To my dear Kikyo: Please accept this gift of the one of a kind Shikon Jewel that I found near an old-looking well during my trip to Japan. It is very beautiful and I wanted you to have it because only you are beautiful enough to wear it. From: NarakuSpider96.”

It was like he’d died and gone to heaven. His name, spoken by this angel, as if he had been rechristened, born anew in her radiant light. He clung desperately to every word she spoke. She carefully removed the necklace, slender fingers practically caressing the dazzling pink sphere hanging from its center. She gasped, eyes widening in recognition.

“Naraku, I-I...I just don’t know what to say. Thank you,” Kikyo said, trembling. “From the bottom of my heart, thank you.” She was almost in tears. His heart ached to see her cry, but she seemed to be happy? Naraku was very confused, but optimistic at the same time. Maybe she’d even DM him to talk about this in private. And from there…

“This is…”

This is an incredible gift Naraku, you’ve made my entire year!

This is better than anything anyone’s ever given me Naraku, you’re my number one fan without a doubt!

This is too much Naraku, I want to meet you in person so I can thank you properly!

“This is what I’ve been searching for for years! Now I can turn my boyfriend Inuyasha into a full human so we can get married! Thank you so much Naraku, now we can finally be happy!”

It doesn’t pay to try. All the smart spider demons know why.


End file.
